opposites attract
by isaiah0011
Summary: something happens to albedo, he needs bens help, and theres a spark between them, warning contains yaoi
1. a familiar scent

this is my first fanfiction ever

Go easy on me, constructive criticism is very helpful

End a/n

Opposites attract

chapter 1 a familiar

Benjamin kirby tennyson was panting, he had just finished beating on an annoying enemy named siphon, and his league of killer robots. His alien of choice that day had been rath, due to the fact siphon had interrupted him having his lunch, which was chili cheese fries and a strawberry smoothie. His favorite, ben said as rath, holding siphon by his neck, " let me tell you something , You ANNOYING, ZEBRA STRIPED FREAK, if you ever interrupt raths lunch again, rath is going to eat you for lunch." He then, with a terrifying growl, threw siphon into the back of the plumber ship that had just landed . The doors of the plumber ship closed, & the plumber ship sped off, the driver obviously scared of the orange furred apploplexian. After the ship was out of sight, the apploplexians ears perked up, & his nostrils flared. Rath had picked up a scent that was familiar, but he could not remember who or what it was. He lost the scent, then hit the the plumbers badge in the of his chest, and with a flash of green, Ben was standing there. Ben shrugged off the incident and with the Mr. Smoothie being deserted he walked home. Unbeknownst to him a silhouetted figure matching bens was watching from the roof of the building.


	2. the same scent

Chapter 2 the same scent

2 weeks later, Ben had completely forgot about the scent. He was currently yelling at the omnitrix while standing in front a vauxsarian, or what Ben called humongosaur, a very angry humongosaur. Rath said, "let me tell you something Omnitrix, rath is tired of you not pick-", rath went flying through a couple of buildings, due to a well aimed punch at rath from the vauxsarian. Rath got up a little dazed, but still angry. Rath than ran at the vauxsarian, yelling, "let me tell you something you, whatever you are, you dont interrupt rath when yelling at the omintrix", rath knocked over the beast. Then, raths ears perked up, his nostrils flared, & he got a weird look on his face, but before he could do anything, he was hit by the tail of the enraged vauxsarian, sending into a shop, causing it to collapse. Rath then ran at the behomoth, grabbed its tail, swung it around & threw it into a wall. The vauxsarian passed out. Raths ears once again perked up, nostrils flared, with a now angry look on his face. that same scent popped up, and he was going to track it down this time. He ran around, sniffing, & pushing his way through undertown. the scent grew stronger, rath now picked up speed. He then saw a face he had not seen, in a while, nor wnated to see. He thought to himself coldly, albedo. rath jumped on bens clone, screaming,"let me tell you somethin albedo galvan, stop trailing me, or rath is going to tear you limb from limb."Rath let out an angry growl, and presumed to get up.

Albedo grabbed his hand, with worried eyes. Albedo said, "h-h-help me, b-ben ten-n-yson."

Rath growled, raised a claw ready to shred his hand, saying, "let me tell you something, albedo galvan, if y-." rath saw the terror,worry, & confusement in albedos eyes. Raths expression changed, and changed back into ben with a flash of green. Ben was still pondering whether or not he could trust his pale clone. it wouldnt be the first time albedo had tricked him, but this was different. Albedo looked shaken, as if he was having a crisis. Ben with his trusting & forgiving nature held out a hand to his clone, & his clone hesitantly took it & ben pulled albedo to his feet.


	3. to the house

Chapter 3: the explanation

Ben asked, "albedo, whats going on, what happened to you?"

Albedo replied, with unsure eyes, "uhhh, can we discuss it over at your house?"

ben was uphauled at the question, how would he explain bringing a former enemy into his house, but hey his family let kevin back, so what was wrong with albedo. Kevin had tried to kill him, albedo only had wanted the , thought to himself, 'why is albedo being so open to him, it wasnt like him. there must be something seriously wrong if he wanted to come to my house, with gwen right across the street, and his parents in the house.' Ben, a littly hesitantly, said, "uhhh, sure, but dont expect a warm welcome, my parents know all about who you are & what you tried to do to me."

Albedo cringed at the thought of all the times he had wronged ben, & how his parents must have felt about him. He replied, "th-thank you, ben tennyson."

Ben not liking albedo saying his full name, replied "your welcome albedo, but just call me ben"

Albedo, smiled just a little, at the thought of ben giving him such a nice then began craving chili-cheese fries, & a strawberry smoothie, as did ben, since they both asked each other in unison, "do you mind if we stop at a mr. smoothie?" they both blushed a little, & began walking to the mr. smoothie. Ben, after a few minutes, not liking the awkward silence, asked, "what have you been up to lately albedo?"

Albedo cringed, & blushed.

Seeing how his pale, white haired clone reacted, ben Said "forget i said anything, you dont have to explain if your not comfortable."

The walk to mr. smoothie was very awkward for both of them. They occasionally caught themselves eyeing each others faces, & blushed a little, quickly looking got tired of walking, and started messing with his omnitrix. Albedo, hearing the clicking & electronic tones, looked over & asked, with a hint of fear in his voice, "uhhh, ben, wh-what are you doing?"

Ben replied, smirking a little, "dont worry albedo, im just getting us a quicker way to mr. smoothie, ah found him." Ben hit the plunger on his watch, & with a flash of green, XLR8 was standing there.

Albedo said, "good choice ben, a kinceleran, very fast."

Ben replied, to the awstruck albedo, "are you just gonna stand there, or are we gonna go to mr. smoothie."

Albedo, snapped out of his daydream, "uhh, yeah, sure, lets go."

in a flash they were at mr. smoothie, albedo & ben ate silently & quickly. After they were done ben transformed into XLR8, & they were stannding in front of bens house in a few seconds. Ben became ben again, & albedo & ben just stood there, mentally preparing themselves for how bens parents would react. Ben, was thinking of how he was gonna tell his parents, who had never met albedo before, just heard about the bad things. Ben finally said, after standing there for a minute, "are you ready Albedo?" Albedo nodded his head slowly, hesitantly. They walked towards bens house.


	4. passing out

chapter 4: passing out

Ben, having forgot his key, was forced to knock.

His dad, Carl tennyson, replied in a friendly voice, while walking towards the door, "who is it?".

Ben replied, "its me dad."

His dad opened up the door saying, "you forgot y-, Ben lookout!". His dad pushed ben out of the way and tackled albedo to the ground & pulled out a stun gun. He was just about to fill albedo with 10,000 volts when ben yelled "no", & pushed his father off albedo.

Gwen, who was meditating in her room which had a view of bens house & yard, had noticed the rucus & looked outside her window. She saw albedo, & instantly teleported herself on bens front yard. She was ready with a mana blast until she saw ben tackle his dad off albedo.

Bens mother, hearing all the noise came out from the kitchen with a frying pan & hit albedo on the back of the head, knocking him out cold. She screamed, "I got him". Everbody froze & ben spoke.

"I brought him here, he needed to talk to me about something"

His mother apologized & ushered for ben & his father to bring albedo inside. When Albedo awoke 30 minutes later he was laying down in bens living room. He was scared when he opened his eyes & saw kevin, who was glaring at him, & sat straight up quickly. He felt something touch his shoulder, Albedo freaked out hitting whoever was touching his shoulder, he then dodged Kevin's punch, & was trapped inside a mana bubble. He quickly realized where he was & tried to slow his breathing. When Ben had gotten Kevin to calm down, Gwen released albedo from the mana bubble. Albedo sat down in a chair across from the couch and the still angry Kevin. Albedo immediately realizing after sitting down he had hit Ben, said "sorry Ben, Kevin's glare scared me as did not knowing where I was." Ben accepted albedos apologies by replying,"its ok, I would have done the same thing if I had woken up in a room filled with former enemies."Ben chuckled a little while saying this, since it had happened to him before.

Kevin, said coldly, "what do want with Ben, albedo?"

Ben said to Kevin, "hey, be nice."

Hearing that, Kevin filled with rage, saying, "how could you be nice to him after what's he's done to you!?"

Ben turned on Kevin's, saying, "the same way I was nice to you after you did what you did to me!"

On this, Kevin grunted angrily, but knew ben was right & shut up. Ben then calmly asked, "so, Albedo, will you tell me whats going on now?"

Albedo got a worried look in his eyes, started hyperventilating, & passed out. Everyone body was stunned at what happened, & just sat there a second. Kevin not buying how albedo acting went over, yelled while shaking albedo get up. Ben, now trusting albedo, said, "stop it kevin!"

Kevin hearing the anger in bens voice stopped & walked out the tennyson house. Gwen tailed kevin out of the house. Ben seeing how his clone was sweaty, said, "mom, dad, im going to take albedo upstairs to the guest bedroom & lay him down. It was easy for ben to pick up albedo & take him to the tennyson guest bedroom. Ben kicked open the door lightly, & placed albedo on the bed. Ben looked at the boy who was sleeping peacefully. he thought 'maybe he has changed, or am i just walking into a trap.' he looked at the boy, and thought, 'albedo is in serious trouble and im going to help him.'

Authors note I'm thinking of making it into a m rated writing, more graphic stuff 


	5. a bad dream, passing out, & an explanati

Chapter 5: a bad dream, passing out, and an along waited explanation

Albedo awoke screaming & sweating. Ben heard the scream, as did his parents & they all ran upstairs & busted in the door. Albedo, still screaming, & scared even more by the tennysons, tried to jump out the window. Ben said, while grabbing the foot of the panicked boy, "albedo, wait, we just want to help."

Albedo, clearly too panicked to realise that it was ben, kicked bens face, making him lose his balance, & fall out the had just finished watching kevin drive off, & was walking back to bens house when she saw albedo falling out the window. She reacted quickly, grabbing albedo with a huge hand of mana just before landing facefirst on the concrete. Albedo froze, realising how close he had come to seious injury. Ben & his paents had just looked out the window, sighing in relief when they saw gwen had caught him.

Albedo finally said, "im fine now gwen, you can let me go."

Gwen, still unsure of the bad guy turned good, slowly lowered him on his feet.

Albedo said, "thank you gwen tennyson."

Ben & his parents had just stepped out the front door. Albedo looked at ben, who had a shoeprint going down his face. Albedo remembered he had kicked somebody before he fell out the window, he realised now who he had kicked. He apologized by saying, "sorry ben, i was having a bad dream, i was panicking & didnt realise who was grabbing me."

Ben accepted albedos apology by saying, "its ok, you were scared, i know how it feels."

Albedo was liked how he had someone kinda knowing what he was going through.

Ben said,"now can you explain whats going on?"

albedo started hyperventilating, but stopped when ben grabbed his hand & said, "if you dont feel like explaining it in front of everybody, you could've asked for some privacy, would that be better?" Albedo was surprised at bens overwhelmingly friendly gesture & passed out again. Ben said in frustration, "really Albedo, passing out again, this is getting old." Ben, instead of carrying albedo to the guest room, took him to his own room so he could keep an eye on his white haired clone. Ben proceeded to play sumo slammers. Albedo stirred when ben turned on the game. So ben turned down the sound.

After an hour, the sun had just set, & albedo stirred & whimpered in his sleep. Ben hearing albedos disturbance, went over & looked at his newfound friend. Ben slowly shook albedo awake. Albedo awoke whimpering & swinging, hitting ben a couple times in the process. Ben didnt lose his cool at all & started saying in a very soft voice, "Albedo, your ok, im here for you, its ben." At this, Albedo stopped whimpering & calmed down. Albedo rolled over, looking directly into bens eyes.

Ben, feeling uneasy about albedos staring, tried to find anyway to break the gaze. He noticed how sweaty albedo was. "Albedo you should take a shower, your sweaty & you smell bad."Ben was joking about the last part. Albedo responded, "but what am I going to wear." been responded to his new found friend , "I'm sure I can find you something, I mean you are my genetic clone."

Albedo got very angry at Ben calling him a clone, and outbursted,"don't ever call me a clone again."

Ben, apologized by saying, "sorry, I didn't know you felt that way."

Albedo was very disheartened by the look on bens face. "Ben, I'm sorry for yelling, I just really don't like being called a clone."

By this time, albedo was getting ready to walk into the bathroom & undress to get into the shower. Ben said, "get in there sweaty..." he was had almost called albedo a clone again but caught himself.

After albedo was done with his hour shower, he called to Ben for a towel, & some clothes. There was no answer, so albedo peeked out the bathroom door into bens room, & saw no one, but a towel next to a pile of laid out clothes, across the room on bens dresser. Albedo listened for a second to make sure no one was coming, & decided to walk leisurely to get a towel & his clothes. Walking in a way that would air out his whole body. As soon he had taken 2 steps into the room, Ben came walking in, "hey albedo, I was wonde-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ben had just then opened the door to his room, seeing the pale boy completely naked in the middle of his room. Ben quickly stepped back out of his room & slammed the door breathing heavily, while leaning against the closed door.

Bens parents came running up stairs. Bens parents saw the expression on bens face. "Ben, honey, what's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost."

Ben replied pantily, "no ghost, just albedos naked body."

Just then albedon said, "I'm very sorry Ben, I didnt mean for that to happen."

Ben shooed his parents away, and replied to albedo by saying, "just get some clothes on albedo"

Albedo had just put the shirt over his head & said to ben, "its OK now I'm fully clothed."Ben replied, "alright albedo, I'm coming in, & if you don't have your clothes I'm going to let rath rip you limb from limb." Ben walked into his room, albedo was sitting on bens bed fully clothed and still blushing. "I'm very sorry Ben, I had no intention of showing you my d-" albedo was cut off by Ben.

"Up bup up up, dont say it, as matter of fact dont mention it ever again."

It was now around 9pm, bens parents brought in the air mattress for said thank you, & bens mom nodded her head yes. Ben hopped into his bed & albedo into his air said, "goodnight Ben Tennyson"

Ben replied, "dude, just call me Ben, & good night to you albedo." Ben turned off the light, but turned it quickly back on, "you need to tell me now albedo." Albedo knew what Ben meant. He started to shake but Ben touched his shoulder, saying, "albedo, its OK, whatever it is I will help you."

Albedo, was reassured by Ben words. Albedo rolled over to look into bens eyes. Albedo tearily eyed & shaken said, " I was raped. Th-" albedo was cut off by Ben embracing him. "You don't have to go into detail, I'm here to help you, not to make you relive such a horrible experience." Albedo, just started sobbing into bens shoulder out of sheer happiness to have such a good person to help him, & just thinking about what had happened to him. "They just wouldn't stop, I begged and screamed, but they just laughed," Albedo said. "Shhhhh, its over now, I'll protect you," Ben replied. Albedo looked up into bens eyes for a moment, then went back to sobbing. Ben cooed & held his new friend for an hour till albedo fell asleep. Albedo had snuggled deep into bens shoulder, & Ben wouldnt try to move for fear of awakening his friend. He too, soon, fell asleep.

cliffhanger.


	6. feelings

Chapter 6 feelings

Please read! Very important! Authors note

Hey guys, im thinking of turning this m rated, if you cannot view m rated material due to your age, I will uninclude the graphic stuff, just personal message me.

& now chapter 6

That night was a very restless night for both boys. Ben awoke to a whimpering albedo, it was still dark. Ben fearing albedo waking up & screaming, softly held his friend a little tighter while reaching his hand over massagin his back. Albedo opened his eyes & looked into bens calm face, then at his lips. Albedo blushed & cringed at the same time, then rolled over. Ben noticed albedos weird expresion and let him roll over. Albedo had just thought of kissing Ben.'how could I think of doing that! He just let me into his home, & I'm thinking of kissing him! I mean he's my former enemy for crying out loud!'

"Is something wrong albedo?"

"No, I was just a little warm."

"Oh, sorry" Ben started to move away from albedo.

Albedo,with a little fear in his voice, said, "please don't". And grabbed bens hand. Pulling it back to his was a little surprised by albedo, but didn't say anything to the white-haired fell back asleep.

Albedo awoke in the morning alone on the air mattress. Ben then walked through the door holding a towel.

"Morning sleepy head"

Albedo stretched sitting up on the air mattress. Sleepily he replied, "good morning."

"Ya sleep good"

"No, Im sore in the neck & back."

"Ohhh, poor baby" Ben said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up" albedo snapped.

"I'm just joking" Ben hastily replied.

"Sorry Ben"

"Its OK."Ben picked up the remote on his dresser, tossing it to albedo. It hit the sluggish albedo in the head.

"Ow"

"Oh sorry albedo"

"Its OK."

Ben went digging in his drawer a clean white shirt & clean black pants."watch whatever you want. I'm gonna take a shower." Ben walked into the bathroom with only his towel, leaving his clean clothes on the dresser. Albedo wasn't paying attention, he was flipping through the channels trying to find sumo his DNA was changed with bens, he adopted some of bens favorite things. He found it after 5 minutes of continual flipping. After about an hour and 15 minutes, Ben turned the water off. He realised he had left his clothes in his room. he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. he hadnt forgotten about his clone. he peeked through the the crack between the wall & the door. The white haired boy was sleeping… with his thumb in his mouth. 'cute' ben thought. He didnt want to wake albedo, who was sleeping very comfortably. So he dried himself off, put on a towel & walked into the room. the floor creaked loudly as ben was in the middle of the room. this caused albedos eyes to open very sleepily, but he perked up at the sight he saw. A 18 yr. old boy who wasn't too muscled, but not that flimsy, just like himself. he eyed bens lips at first, then mapped bens muscles from there to where the towel was. Ben looked at the boy, "is something wrong?". Ben was blushing a little has he said this.

Albedo was completely red, & wasnt thinking clearly."N-No, uhhhhhh, n-not at all." he quickly rolled over to stop looking at the was started to talk like his old self again. He had an erection.'what in the hell is this weird is it so hard all of the sudden, & why do i feel the need to touch it. No, i shouldnt, people consider that place private & embarrasing.' albedo yawned & drifted back into sleep.

ben had finished putting on his clothes. Ben picked up the phone, & called max."hey grandpa, im not feeling good today, can i not go on patrol?"

Uncle max knew about bens new friend. "what are your symptoms ben?"

"stomach ache, & a headache"

"are you sure, you sound find to me"

"yes, *fake cough* i dont feel good"

"you know you dont have to lie ben, im glad your helping out albedo, wait, what exactly is wrong with albedo?"

"um im not sure he would want me telling people just yet"

"is it that serious ben?"

"yeah grandpa, its pretty bad"

"well ok, ill get it taken care of, just do one thing"

"whats that grandpa"

"be careful, i dont want you to walk into a trap."

"i know grandpa, but somethings different this time."

"alright ben, i gotta go find somebody who'll take your area"

"Ok bye grandpa."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An

I seriously make this stuff up as I go along. My followers need to check their inboxes, Seriously, I'm beginning to believe they don't care about this story. Wondering if I should finish this story.

And now chapter 7

Ben put his cell down, and turned back to albedo. He went and sat down on his bed next to the white haired awoke at the new weight on the bed. Ben caressed albedos shoulder"how are you feeling?"

Albedo was angry at himself for having feelings for Ben."how do you think!" Albedo slapped bens hand away.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be nice!" Ben stormed out the room.

Tears swelled in albedos just layed there though, and went into his thoughts.'how could I do that to him, he was just trying to be nice. I don't like how I feel down there when ben touches me. It almost hurts. And my heart almost burns for him. He'll never feel that way about me. How could I do this to him. He's just trying to help me. I need to figure out how long the human mating season lasts, so I'll know how long I'll have to cope with these feelings.'

At this albedo stopped crying and looked at bens got on and searched human mating season. He got frustrated after the first 20 results were porn and not the information he wanted. His stomach grumbled as he smelled something he immediately liked. Blueberry pancakes his & bens favorite.

Ben walked in with the pancakes as albedo had just stood up and stretched. His webpage was still open, although Ben didn't notice. "Hungry?"

"Very, are those blueberry pancakes"

"Yep, your favorite too"

Albedo nodded as Ben handed him his plate of pancakes. "Thanks Ben, & sorry for yelling at you earlier."

Ben shrugged, "no biggie."

Albedo sat down at bens computer desk and began eating silently. Ben did the same on his went into deep thought as he ate.

'I wonder, well since Ben is nearly the same as me, does he have the same feelings as I are genetically the same. He didn't seem too uncomfortable when I was eyeing his semi moist body earlier. His nice defined chest and abdomen. His luscious, kissable lips. If only his towel would've dropped. Wait what am I thinking. Good thing my thing is hidden under this desk.'albedo was pulled from his thoughts.

"Something on your mind albedo, you're awfully quiet."

"Oh just thinking"

"About" Ben said pressingly

"Just leave it alone ben please."

"Alright albedo, but if you wanna talk, I'm here for you"

Albedo looked into ben's eyes. Then yawned and walked over to the bed. "Move over, I'm tired."

Ben got up and walked to the computer desk. Albedo had forgotten to close his window. Ben looked at the computer screen and flushed completely red. "Uhhh, albedo, what exactly were you doing with the computer."

Albedo was fully red "n-not what you think"

ben looked at the search. "Human mating season doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well, I just wanted to know how long it lasted."

"One, we don't have one it lasts forever"

Albedo passed out on to the bed.

Ben sighed & walked over to the passed out boy. He looked at his clone. 'I wonder why he has the sudden interest in sex. Does he have eye on someone. How could that be though, he's only been here with... me!' He thought to stumbled and fell backwards into his computer chair. He got really sweaty & breathed heavily. 'No, anything but that, I don't feel that way about him. I hope i didn't lead him on with the way I treated him last night.' He thought to himself.

The commotion caused albedo to awake. "Ben is something wrong?!"

Ben just breathed heavily. Albedo sat up and touched bens hand. Ben froze.'oh no what should I do'

"Ben, answer me, please."

"Uhhh, no just looked at something really disturbing on the computer."

Luckily for Ben, albedos window was still open. Showing the search results for human mating season.

"Ohhh, OK, now I get it. You were trying to find something to masturbate to."

Ben flushed red. "OK, you got me."

"What would've happened if I woke up & saw you in the act." Albedo flushed red at the image that popped into his head from those words.

"Well in my defence, I saw you completely naked, so what's the big deal."

"I didn't mean for you to see me naked in the middle of your room."

"Hey, Its not like I wanted you to see me jerk-what the hell are you doing albedo."

"What are you talking about."

"Look down!"

Albedo did as Ben instructed and saw his erection, which began to hurt as he saw it. Albedo flushed completely red & ran to the bathroom slamming the door as soon as he got in. Albedo curled up into a ball & began to cry. Ben walked over & put his ear to the door. He heard his friend crying. "Albedo, its not that serious, it happens to all guys our age. It's called puberty."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better.

"Albedo, no I'm not, its the truth."

Albedo just cried some more.

"I'm coming in albedo"

Albedo just kept crying as Ben opened the door and kneeled beside him.

"Albedo, look at me, please."

Albedo just kept crying & tensed into a tighter ball."NO, I can't, please don't touch me either."

Ben was just about to do that."then tell me what I can do to help you."

Albedo finally stopped crying & searched ben's eyes. Albedo had to clear his head. He got up, but Ben blocked his way."and where do you think you're going."

"Somewhere" albedo said distantly. Then shoved Ben out the way & ran out his room, down the stairs, & out the front door.

Kevin, who had just arrived, saw albedo run out the front door and down the street."hey, albedo where are you going."albedo didn't respond, and kept running as if his life depended on it. Kevin thinking albedo may have stolen the Omnitrix ran after him. Ben went trailing after Kevin. After about a half way down the street, Kevin caught up to the white haired boy & tackled him to the ground. Albedo tried everything he could but Kevin had him pinned.

"Let me go Kevin Levin!" albedo cried out hysterically.

"After you tell me what you did"

"Nothing" he said hysterically. "I just gotta get away, I can't take it anymore. I gotta figure out my life & how i'm gonna survive."

"kevin, get off him." ben called. kevin did as ben dusted himself off as albedo scrambled to his feet."albedo what's wrong, where are you going." ben asked.

Albedo tearily eyed, said, "i'm so so sorry, i gotta go, i can't stand it."albedo ran away wiping the tears & sweat out of his eyes.

"Albedo, wait come back" ben called, but Albedo didn't & ben just looked on until albedo was out of sight.

"What's he all worked up about." kevin said to ben

"i don't know, & i have a really bad feeling, like hes gonna do something stupid."

"what do you mean, why did he need your help."

"i don't think he would want me telling anyone, especially you, kevin."

"hey, what's that supposed to mean."

"you've always been the hardest & meanest on our enemies."

"okay true" kevin said annoyed

"we should go look for him."

"we, theres no we when it comes to albedo."

"kevin! how could you be such an, an, an, asshole!"kevin was taken back by bens remark. he didn't know what to say. "He clearly needs help, & i'm going to give it to whether he likes it or not." Ben wanted wildmutt due to his keen senses. he got the alien he wanted that time. He went searching, but after 5 hours he returned. he had searched for him at every mr. smoothie, undertown, even at the boardwalk. Nothing not even a trace of him. its as if he had vanished into thin air. He returned home. his parents were in the living room.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, where have you been."his mother asked pressingly

"out looking for albedo."

"what happened"

"I dont want to talk about it." Ben continued slowly to his bedroom. he opened the door and flopped face first into the was soon asleep. That night was very restless for him. he couldn't stop worrying about albedo .

when he awoke, he did his usual morning routine which consisted of hygiene & then went out looking for albedo. He came back that night as he had the night before. he repeated this process for 5 days & gave up hope of finding his friend. another few weeks went by. he couldn't stop thinking about. it had been around four weeks since albedo ran away.

that night it was raining, the doorbell rung at kevins house around three in the got up after the second time the doorbell rang. he walked to the door, seeing a shadow resembling bens he opened the door quickly. "Ben wh-... Albedo!?" in front of kevin stood a bruised, sweaty beat up albedo. Albedo tried to say something, but instead passed out & fell into kevin, who caught him. Kevin picked up and carried the boy into his house. Kevin gingerly laid albedo in the couch. Kevin looked at the boy. Albedo had 2 black eyes, a gash on his forehead, a busted lip, it looks like somebody had really choked him. He also had Been gripped on the arm particularly on the wrists. His shirt was ripped in a couple places, & stained. His pants were ripped along the waist area. He had many red & somewhat whitish stains all over his body. The boy was wearing no underwear based on what Kevin could see through the rips on the boys pants. Kevin didn't look at the boy anymore, he just called three-way with ben & Gwen.

Ben & Gwen both answered the phone at the same time & said in unison, "what do you want kevin , its three in the morning."

"Albedo just showed up at my door, beaten nearly to death from the looks of it."

"Be there in a minute" they replied in unison.

In about 2 minutes Gwen was there, Ben arriving as XLR8 a few seconds transformed back into himself. Kevin opened the door."get in here, now."

ben walked in first. "Oh god!" he went running to kevins bathroom holding a hand over his mouth. When gwen saw albedo she nearly fell but kevin caught her. "gwen you need to heal him."

"yeah... yeah i do."she put a bubble around albedo and began looking her spellbook. Kevin walked away towards his bathroom. Inside he could hear ben throwing up all the food he had had that day.

"ben are you alright." all kevin heard as a reply was more puke sounds."alright i'm coming in." Kevin walked in."god damn ben, it smells like something died in here."

Ben finally finished. "sorry kevin about the smell & all."

"no big deal, just make sure you get all your puke in the toilet."

"will do." ben & kevin walked back into the living room where gwen & albedo were.

"this isn't good" gwen said worriedly.

"why" ben asked just as worried.

"i looked in on his body & hes bleeding internally, & there seems to be a lot of dna inside him that isn't his own. we need to take him to an alien doctor."

"oh great where are we going to find an alien doctor at this time of night."

"i know a guy, i've been working as an intern for him."

"ok lets go."

everybody piled into kevins car. gwen in the front seat. ben in the back with albedo. albedo awoke about three fourths of the way to their destination. he was whimpering & squirming. ben slowly caressed albedos forehead. albedos head was in ben's lap. albedo looked up & instantly calmed down when he saw ben. Albedo only could whimper at his friend.

"just go back to sleep, you're safe now." ben cooed to his clone.

the others didn't notice. they arrived at their destination a few minutes later. The doctor was already outside. it was brainstorm as ben would of called it. "gwendolyn, im guessing this isnt a social call."

"no doc, i got a serious problem." gwen floated albedo off of ben.

"hmmm, lets go inside then."the house looked abandoned but the basement was an alien clinic.

"sit him down there."

gwen did as the doctor instructed. "doctor Gravustron, i already took an internal look on albedo, and he definitely has internal hemorrhaging & from what i could tell, theres a bunch of something elses dna inside him. "

"here let me take a look." he brought over some weird sort of microscope & looked in. after a few minutes the doctor finally said, "ohh this is not good."

"what is it doc" ben asked.

"your friend has clearly been raped by a couple different aliens, & by the looks of it, it must've happened before maybe a month ago."

"i knew about the old one, but he didn't tell me some aliens had did it." Ben said

the doctor then proceeded to talk to gwen in a lot of words that kevin & ben couldn't understand. when they stopped talking to each other they hooked albedo up to a couple monitors & took off the boys pants. Ben was pulled from his thoughts when he heard pants unzip.

"what the hell are you guys doing to him."

"i have to suck the alien seamen from rectum, it is causing irritation & hemorrhaging. you may want to leave for this part."albedo awoke slowly when the doctor said this. the doctor looked at the boy & noticed his awakening. "on second thought, you're probably going to need to hold him down."

"you're kidding me right."

"not in the slightest benjamin. based off the experience in which this young man just went through, his mental state may cause him to lash out."

"alright, kevin can you help."kevin let out a grumble but walked over.

"i'm holding his arms down, i don't plan on losing my lunch."kevin said with a smirk on his face.

"fine." ben said annoyed

"are we ready people." everyone nodded their heads."ok this might get tense, in 3, 2, 1." on one the hose was stuck at his asshole. the hose was clear, so ben saw all the gunk that came out albedos ass. the boy struggled a little, but he felt relieved to get that nasty stuff out of his ass. after 2 minutes, the process was finished, & the boy was reclothed with fresh clothes kevin had brought.

"thank god thats over. that'll be seared in my memory for the rest of my life." ben said with a sigh

"oh, we have pump his stomach."

"ok"

so once again, ben & kevin held albedo down.

So after that was done ben went and sat in the spare chair in the office, & kevin went and leaned against a wall. Ben went into deep thought. 'I'm not letting albedo run away this time, i'll tie him to my bed if I have to. how could i let him just run away like that. that was stupid. i hope he survives this. all that gunk being sucked out his ass, his tight firm ass. what the fuck ben, how could you think about him like that. he was just raped & im thinking about how his tight ass looks.' ben hit himself in the head. He walked over to the whimpering albedo. He stroked albedos arm. Albedo slowly opened his eyes. He looked directly into ben's eyes, smiled and went back to sleep. That night ben barely slept in the uncomfortable chair. He woke up almost every hour to a screaming albedo. Ben would've slept on that table with albedo if it was big enough.

That morning around 8 of clock, Ben was awoken by his cellphone, he had forgotten to tell his parents that he was leaving last night. He settled that business just as the doctor walked in. "Good, you're awake. I have to put casts on him, so I'm gonna Need your help. He's also going to have a waste bag put in so he doesn't soil himself, & a feeding tube. He's also going to have to be naked.

"Alright"Ben replied with a about an hour, Kevin showed up, & it only took them another 30 minutes to finish.

"Hey ben , I got breakfast."

"Thank you Kevin, Im really hungry."

"no problem."

After Ben had finished eating, he turned to the doc. "Hey doc, how long is albedo going to be like this"

"About, 2 or 3 weeks.I've induced him in a coma so he won't wake up screaming and struggling."

"OK, is there anything that you'll need my help with today."

"No Ben, you're free to go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fast forward 3 weeks later. ben, Gwen & kevin, along with doctor Gravustron were all in his medical room. today was the day that albedos casts were being taken off. Ben was excited, but nervous at the same time. Kevin, & Gwen on the other hand, felt pretty much indifferent, they hadn't connected with albedo like ben had. "so, are we ready to see our patient." the doctor said.

ben nodded excitedly."ok then here we go." the doctor started unwinding albedos bandages, then went to work on his casts. After a few minutes, albedo was lying unconscious, naked, on the table. "What the fuck, man, I'm outta here." Kevin stormed out the room.

"What's his problem"

"You know Kevin, the immature loveable butthead."

"Anyways, can you stay here & watch albedo for me, I have some clothes for him in my car."

"Uhhhh, yea, sure I can do that"

"Thanks Gwen, be back in a minute."Ben walked briskly out the door.

'He seems so eager to help albedo, I wonder. No not at all Gwen Tennyson, Ben couldn't be falling for albedo, could he? No! Not in the slightest!' Gwen thought to herself angrily. She was pulled from her thoughts when albedo started to thrash & whimper. After a few more seconds, albedo exploded out of his sleep, screaming "nooooooo" Gwen reacted quickly forming a bubble around him quickly. Albedo stopped screaming when he realized where he was. Which he thought was a hospital & inside a mama bubble. He turned and saw Gwen standing there."thank you Gwen Tennyson, but this bubble is not needed."

The bubble disappeared. "Uhhh, why am I naked" albedo asked covering himself with his hands.

"Well, we just took off all your casts."

"Oh, OK." A albedo replied a little shakily.

Ben walked back into the room, when he saw albedo sitting there, he was overjoyed."albedo" Ben exclaimed and ran across the room and hugged the boy. At first albedo was frozen in shock. He had never in a lifetime thought Ben would ever hug him like that. the hug was better than when albedo told Ben he was raped. After about 10 seconds, Gwen cleared her throat. Ben remembered where he was. He pulled away from albedo quickly & handed the boy his clothes. "Here, I washed them for you."

"Thanks Ben."

"No biggee." Ben shrugged. The doctor walked into the room.

" well look who's awake, the sedative wore off quicker than I expected. So how are your feeling?"

"Exposed the boy replied."

"I believe Ben brought some clothes for you, can you walk?"

"Here, let me try" albedo tried to stand up, but fell forward. Ben caught the boy.

"I'll take that as a no, Ben I suggest you take your friend to the bathroom over there, & help him get dressed." The crustacean said.

Ben & albedo blushed, but Ben still nodded in agreement. & they went into the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom Ben asked "do you really need help getting dressed."

"Yea, I'm sorry Ben, but I really can't stand & I'm still very sore."

"Alright, don't get any ideas."

"What do you mean... ohhhh, I think I understand you trying to engage in sexual intercourse, not in your dreams Ben."

"I was only joking"

"I know, Benji."

"Do not call me that."

"OK sorry. "

"How about we put your clothes on." The next few minutes were very awkward for them. Albedo got hard a couple times, but Ben just shrugged it off. They were back out in the operating room in a second. "So doctor, when can I leave."

"Oh you're free to go. I have schedule made out for when you need to come back so I can make sure your anal tissue heals correctly."

"Alright, can we go then Ben, I'm craving chili fries."

"I like how you think albedo" Ben grabbed the schedule & they went to his car. They were eating in a few minutes. Albedo finished 2 minutes before Ben did."dang albedo, you were that hungry, I'm only halfway done with mine." Ben exclaimed in shock. Ben soon finished his food & they were in front of ben's house.

"Ben?"

"Yah albedo"

"I gotta use the bathroom" the boy said uncomfortably.

"Alright come on let's go."Ben said. He walked around and got out of the car. They went inside, his parents were at work, so they were alone, & albedo took note of this. "You're going to have to use the restroom like a woman." Ben said.

"No problem, I really don't expect you to stand there & help me urinate."

"Good, call me when you're done." Ben said. About a minute later albedo called ben. Ben walked in, pulled albedos pants back up on him."so are we going to my room, or the living room."

"Living room."albedo replied. So Ben helped albedo to the couch & turned the TV to sumo slammers. After about an hour, albedo fell asleep leaning against Ben. Ben just shrugged it off and let albedo sleep. Another hour went by, now albedo had gripped onto bens jacket for dear life. Ben noticed that the boy was whimpering & mumbling something under his breath. Ben really didn't know what to do, so he just tried to comfort the boy by holding him back. Albedo started to shake violently & nearly yell for help. "Albedo, I'll help you."Ben replied. Albedo heard the answer & opened his eyes. "What'd you say" the white haired boy said.

"You were nearly screaming for help, so I said I'll help you."

"I was actually screaming that, thank you ben, for answering my plea for help."

"hey thats what im here for."ben replied reassuringly."come on, lets go to my room."

"why"

"so you & i can get some rest, i already have an air matress set up for me, so you can sleep in my bed." ben got albedo up, & they started their journey to bens room.

"thanks ben, i really appreciate it."

"no problem, i remembered how sore you were the last time when you slept on the air mattress, which i really don't think is what you were really sore from."

"sorry ben, i thought you would think i was dirty."

"no, not the slightest, you were raped, there was nothing you could do about it."

"thank you ben, for being so understanding."

"your welcome albedo." They then went to their own beds, albedo on bens bed, & Ben on the air mattress. "Hey albedo"

"Yes Ben"

"Why'd you run off last time"

"I had to clear my head" albedo said, obviously not telling the whole truth.

Ben went and sat next to albedo. "I don't think that's the only reason."

"Uhhh, what do you mean." Albedo said nervously.

"There was something other than rape on your mind that day, I could tell by the way you were acting."Ben said

"OK, you caught me, to tell the truth I didn't think you were that serious about helping me, so I needed to go live on my own before I became too reliant on you & your family"

"OK, I believe you, but if you ever, & I mean ever need to talk to somebody about anything, I'm here for you." Ben knew the boy was hiding something.

"Thanks Ben, I really appreciate it." Albedo replied gratefully.

"Your welcome, & go to sleep, you look really tired."

"I am, & you should too."

"Why"

"You look like you stayed up all last night."

"I did."

"What were you doing."

"Worrying about you albedo."

"Sorry Ben."

"Don't be albedo, that's what friends do, they worry."

"Thanks Ben. Good night."

"Good night albedo." Ben replied with a yawn. They were soon both asleep. They woke up twice before staying up. Albedo had had to use the bathroom those times, one of which Ben had to wipe albedos ass. So they watched TV before falling back asleep at midnight.

At 3 am, Ben was awoken to a light moaning & rustling sound. Ben was afraid albedo was having a nightmare. So he went and woke him up. When albedo somewhat awoke, he was very tired & still thought he was dreaming. " hey love" albedo said before pressing his lips against bens, his tongue pressing for entrance. Ben gasped in shock, allowing albedos tongue to explore his mouth. Ben tried to pull away, but albedo was gripping on to him for dear life. Pulling Ben on top of him. Albedo moved one of his hands towards bens ass. Before albedo could grab his ass, Ben managed to pull away from the boy. Albedo awoke at the sudden movement, & realized that he wasn't dreaming. "Ben?!" Albedo asked confusedly.

"Albedo, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Ohh Ben, i'm so sorry, I thought I was dreaming."

"Who could you possibly be dreaming about."

"Ben, I was dreaming about you, I'm so sorry, I'll leave now." The boy said nearly crying. Albedo, got up, And started to walk away. Ben grabbed albedos hand.

"Wait, don't go."

"What do you mean, you're not mad at me." Albedo said very confused.

Ben pulled albedo back into bed. "You're not going anywhere, I'm not gonna let you run off & get raped again. Just go back to sleep. I'll decide what to do in the morning."

"Alright." Albedo said, not liking the uncertainty of the moment. Ben went back into his air mattress. Albedo just laid there, staring into space in deep thought. 'I wonder if Ben has some type of feelings for me, or is he just being a good friend. Although he didn't seem too surprised when I told him I liked him. That kiss felt so right though, although Ben wasn't kissing back. I should get some sleep in case he kicks me out tomorrow morning.' Albedo rolled over and got comfortable.

While albedo was in his thoughts, Ben was in his. 'This is just great. My first kiss, & its with a guy who thinks he's dreaming, but.. he is dreaming of me. i dont think i like him the way he likes me though. i figured he would have some sort of guy-crush on me, but kissing me is not what i had in mind. what did i have in mind. i should get some sleep, i have to go help gwen in the pack up for college in the morning. i was suppose to go tomorrow, but with the way albedo is, i don't think i can leave him. i mean i think i might like him. i have been thinking about kissing him. i probably would've kissed him back if i wasn't so shocked. im just gonna have to accept it, im gay & i like albedo. well, what a wonderful realization ben, you've finally accepted your gayness. now i have to worry about how your gonna tell your grandpa max, & your parents, & gwen, & kevin.

A/N

so bens finally accepted your gayness, if you have followed, favorited, or reviewed this story, please send me a personal message on ideas of where the story is gonna go. also check your own inboxes, i am very good about asking for feedback so i know that im doing a good job.


End file.
